


Hardly Make a Sound

by Trialia



Category: Young Wizards - Duane
Genre: Angst, Book: The Wizard's Dilemma, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nita, after the funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Make a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through _The Wizard's Dilemma_. Beta-read by [Pax](http://paxpinnae.dreamwidth.org).

Her head ached, and it wouldn't stop.

She couldn't muster the concentration to build a pain-killing wizardry for herself, even if she'd had the energy to care. She'd taken an aspirin, but it didn't seem to work.

_That's not so bad, though,_ Nita managed to think, squeezing her eyes shut against what felt like knife-stabs all over her head. _If I can't concentrate on anything but how much my head hurts, that means I can't think about other things._ Like the overwhelming numbness that was gnawing at her insides, or the cause for it.

She had a sudden pang of guilt; she'd come home from her mom's funeral, locked herself in her room and hadn't talked to her father or Dairine since. If they felt anything like she did...

She bit her lip, a thought making its way through in spite of the blinding pain in her skull.

_She's gone, and there's nothing you can do to bring her back._

Nita curled into a foetal position, pulling her pillow further over her head to block out all light and sound; the slightest bit of either seemed to make the pain worse, and she didn't really want that.

What she wanted...

_Sleep, oblivion._

_-fin_


End file.
